


Personal Affairs

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: A collection of drabbles and interconnected oneshots focused on Kaiba and Jounouchi's personal life after they decide to bring a child into it.





	1. Arrival

Kaiba never really wrapped his head around the fact that he was becoming a father until he saw little eyes identical to his gazing back up at him. Little hands, little feet, splotchy pink skin, and a tuft of reddish brown hair. But her eyes were his eyes, the same as he saw in the mirror every day.

Katsuya hovered over his sister, making sure she was okay after everything. But Kaiba’s attention was fixed solely on the baby that had been placed in his arms. 

He’d been uncertain when the idea had been brought up. Katsuya had excitedly shared that he’d spoken to Shizuka about having a baby for them and that she’d agreed. It was something Katsuya had been stuck on. Kids. Kaiba hadn’t ever been opposed to the idea, but he’d also always figured they’d just adopt children when he was ready for them.

Katsuya explained that Shizuka had agreed to be artificially inseminated. “Don’t you wish to be the father?” Kaiba had asked.

Katsuya had been offended at the suggestion. “I can’t have a baby with my sister!”

“They would use someone else’s egg, fertilize it in vitro, and then implant that into your sister.”

And Katsuya had absolutely refused. “It’s gotta be your baby, Seto.”

They’d gone back and forth on it for a few weeks. Katsuya insisted that Seto needed to father the child so “they can be smart like you.” He’d relented eventually, caving to Katsuya’s wishes because he didn’t see a legitimate reason not to. No matter which route they’d gone, Kaiba would have footed Shizuka’s medical bills. More or less, the result would have been the same.

Several weeks after coming to a resolution, Kaiba had spent a rather awkward afternoon in a doctor's office for the collection process. It wasn't long after that that Shizuka had told them both she was expecting. Kaiba was not nearly as excited as the siblings. They squealed in exuberance, talking animatedly and laughing while making plans for the future. Even Mokuba had been far more excited that he. Not that he didn’t care. He did. It just didn’t feel like it was real. All the appointments and ultrasounds and visits from Shizuka as her stomach protruded further and further still didn’t make it feel real.

What made it feel real, finally, was holding the newborn in his arms. Listening to her breath, feeling her wriggle in his arms. It was likely muscle memory helping him know exactly how to hold her while supporting her neck. How to feed her and cradle her. He’d done this for Mokuba many years ago after their mother died while giving birth to him. A newborn without a mother and a father wallowing in grief and he, the big brother, was left to pick up the pieces.

He didn’t realize he had tears running down his face until Katsuya dabbed them away with a tissue. “Hey,” Katsuya asked softly. “You okay?”

He nodded.

Katsuya smiled back. “Are ya happy, Seto?”

“I don’t know what I am,” he whispered, staring back down into the little girl’s eyes. His tears weren't stopping, but that was okay. Not many people ever saw him cry, but Katsuya had many times, and there was no reason to think he shouldn’t see his tears now.

He felt Katsuya’s warm hand rubbing his back reassuringly. “You can talk about it if ya want. I’ll listen.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Okay.” 

It surprised him that Katsuya wasn’t pushing him for an explanation. But even if he tried, he wouldn’t have been able to put it into words. This was  _ his _ child. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and keep her close. The feeling of possessiveness was identical to what he’d felt when he’d first held his brother all those years ago. In fact, it was probably even stronger. He’d chosen to bring her into the world, and all responsibility for her rested on his shoulders.

It wasn't something he'd really thought much about before, but he wondered if he could be a good parent to her. He'd raised Mokuba, but it seemed different somehow. He'd been a child, struggling through the same experience as his brother at the time and simply trying his best for the both of them. Now, as an adult, far more aware of the world, he would be raising a daughter, a child he'd chosen to bring into the world. He hoped he and Katsuya would do okay by her.

“I think she looks a lot like you,” Katsuya shared with a gentle chuckle.

“Mmm.”

“Can I hold her?”

With a nod, Kaiba carefully passed her over to Katsuya, wiping his drying tears away while giving instructions about supporting her head properly. She cried a bit at being moved around, but it seemed Katsuya was a natural at consoling her, as the circles he rubbed on her back calmed her down instantly.

She drifted to sleep in Katsuya's arms, and try as he might, Kaiba couldn't take his attention off of her.

A soft giggle came from Shizuka as she leaned back on the hospital bed. “She looks content. You two do, too.”

“Mmhmm,” Katsuya agreed in a hushed tone.

Kaiba reached over, brushing his fingers along the tuft of soft hair on her head, caressing her cheeks and chin before gently pressing the tip of his index finger against the tip of her nose. His heart truly had never felt so full.

“We gotta give her a name, Seto.”

A name? He had kind of thought about the subject some, but it never greatly interested him. They had chosen to not find out the sex of the child, though Shizuka knew. She'd kept it a secret the entire time. He'd left arriving names to Jounouchi, with the only stipulation being that he needed to approve it first. During the time of the pregnancy, he figured Katsuya would have picked something suitable out. Clearly, he had not. 

Shizuka piped up, contributing, “I've been calling her ‘Hime’ for a while. I sort of figured she'd be your princess.”

“Ya ain't wrong,” Katsuya said with a grin. After several minutes out thought, he looked over at Kaiba. “How about Himeko?”

“I don't know…” Kaiba trailed off.

“Ahh, come on! It's cute!”

“Everyone will say it's pretentious.”

“I think it's cute, too,” Shizuka agreed.

“Yeah! And what do ya care about being thought of as ‘pretentious’, Seto? Ain't that just how ya are?”

Kaiba groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Ain't no one gonna say nothin’ about the name. They all know how ya are.”

“Fine,” he relented. It might not be his favorite choice, but it was acceptable. “If it'll make you happy, call her Himeko.”

Jounouchi smiled at him, pleased, and then he cooed the name at the newborn while holding her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

Mokuba burst into the room, startling all of them, balloons and flowers in his arms and a huge grin plastered on his face. “Congratulations, Seto and Jou!” he announced. “And thank you so much for giving me a niece, Shizuka-chan!”

The sight of everyone he actually cared about in one place put a smile on Kaiba's face. His daughter. His husband. His brother. And even his sister-in-law. They all made up his family. He chuckled at the irony. A happy family for him. What were the odds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of ideas for Himeko so stay tuned for more adorable.


	2. Clinical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda straddling a line here. Maturish content implied, but nothing is detailed. I just wanted Kaiba to have an awkward time.

Kaiba clutched the small plastic cup that had been forced into his hand, eyeing it in distaste. The nurse had just led him to the bathroom, and she stood holding the door open with a pleasant smile on her face. “If you’ll just go inside, Kaiba-san. You can take your time. There’s magazines and the like for your perusal. Just be sure to get as much of your sample in the cup as you can.”

The neutral smile on her face unnerved him, though he supposed it was meant to be reassuring. How could she be so nonchalant about sending men off to ejaculate in a cup?

 _Because she’s a professional who does this multiple times every day_ , he assured himself. Still, he couldn’t help but feel like she was judging him for what he was about to do.

That Katsuya had talked him into this seemed astounding. The idea had been simple enough. Shizuka had offered to be artificially inseminated. The process, according to his research, was simple and clinical. The three of them had all done plenty of research together and on their own, and they had just been speaking to the doctor only moments before. They had gone in well educated, and it wasn’t like Kaiba hadn’t known what he was going to have to do.

Now the prospect of opening that bathroom door and stepping in to ‘collect a sample’ left him feeling ashamed. Probably the most ashamed he’d felt in years.

Regardless, he held his head high, even as a flush crept up his cheeks. He shouldn’t be ashamed of having his sperm collected. Even if he hated the idea that everyone knew what he was doing. And everyone here _knew_ what he was doing.

He closed the door with a click, locking it behind him. Seriously, why was he so concerned about this? It really wasn’t a big deal.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up one of the magazines and flipped through it. Mostly, it just made him uncomfortable to look at. Scantily clad women in a variety of degrading poses. Yes, the women were good looking. Perfection in physical form with no visible flaws thanks to copious amounts of Photoshop, he was sure. They probably did just the trick for any of the straight men who came in here. While he could appreciate the beauty of the female form, he was not straight and found the male form much more arousing.

It placed him in an interesting predicament. One that he wasn’t quite sure how to solve. Kaiba didn't really do the whole watching porn thing. Never really had because he considered himself above such things. Besides, it wasn't something he'd have even felt the need to resort to anymore considering how satisfactory he found his and Katsuya's sex life.

With a sigh, he reached for his phone and searched online for something that might do the trick. He found videos and tried to watch them, but the amount of unrealistic nonsense was a complete turn off. He dropped his phone into the sink with a loud clatter, closing his eyes in frustration as he gripped the edge of the counter. He was never going to be able to do this. It was too much pressure and too embarrassing.

He didn’t know how long he’d just stood in the bathroom, eyes closed as he tried to convince himself that he could do this if he'd just relax and think of Jounouchi. But all he could feel was tension, gripping his shoulders, arms, and neck, and it slowly spread to his head, sparking the beginning of a headache.

His phone vibrated against the sink, sending a resonating trill through the bathroom.

>> _Katsuya: You okay in there? It’s been a while._

_ << I’m fine. _

_ >> Katsuya: Yeah… I don’t believe you. You are never fine when you say that. _

_ >> Katsuya: So what’s up? _

Kaiba snorted derisively as he replied:

_ << Not me. _

_ >> Katsuya: Huh? _

_ >> Katsuya: OHHHHH! LOL. _

_ << This is so humiliating. _

_ >> Katsuya: Want me to help out? _

_ << You are not coming in this bathroom with me. _

_ >> Katsuya: Nah, I didn’t mean that, ya pervert. I meant like… sending some pics _

Kaiba curled his lip in distaste.

<< _I do not want pictures of your junk on my phone._

_ >> Katsuya: TOO LATE _

Kaiba groaned as several pictures came through. Fortunately, they were all tasteful, and there was no junk on display. The first was Jounouchi in a black suit, leaned back on a chaise, holding a half-filled champagne flute and directing a sultry gaze at the camera. Kaiba couldn’t even guess when or where it had been taken, but he guessed Mokuba and Katsuya had done an impromptu, drunk photoshoot at a KaibaCorp function.

The second photograph showed Katsuya in a pair of ultra tight jeans. He appeared unaware that the picture was being taken as he pulled on a hoodie, which meant it had likely been stealthily taken by Mokuba. But Kaiba remembered those jeans and how much Katsuya had hated them, complaining about how uncomfortable they were and how they compressed his “delicate zone” the wrong way. Kaiba had only seen them on Katsuya that one time, and he’d looked fantastic in them. So fantastic, in fact, that Kaiba had promptly removed them and quieted the complaints by otherwise occupying Katsuya’s lips with his own. All things considered, he was a little surprised to see them in a photograph considering how disliked they were though.

The third was a picture he’d taken during a weeklong getaway. Katsuya lying sprawled out on the beach in swim trunks, soaking up the sunshine. The photograph flaunted the ridges of his abs, the definition of his arms, and just how much of a tan he'd managed to get in a few short days. Katsuya had worked out intensely for the trip, wanting to have a beach body, and while Kaiba had no expectations for Katsuya to stay in any kind of peak physical condition, he had certainly found it appealing. In fact, Kaiba had only taken the picture because Katsuya looked so good lying there. However, he’d never actually sent it to him, which meant Katsuya had sent it to himself from Kaiba’s phone. Not that he cared. Jounouchi had full access to his personal cell phone. He had no secrets there. His company phone was a different story, but they were only secrets of the KaibaCorp proprietary information sort.

These photos were actually doing it for him though. He could feel himself finally relaxing. He found looking at Katsuya incredibly familiar, which put his mind at ease and filled it with thoughts of their more recent bedroom escapades. The thoughts had his blood racing lower, filling him with a completely different kind of tension.

Now feeling somewhat turned on, he looked at the fourth and final picture. Kaiba smiled. It was a picture that Katsuya had taken of them together, snuggled up next to each other in bed. Kaiba was sleeping, eyes closed and hair disheveled, and Katsuya pressed against his side, a big goofy grin on his face, hair a mess, and eyes twinkling in the dim light of their bedroom. They looked cute in the picture, Kaiba decided, and even though he probably should have been mad that Katsuya had snuck a picture of him while he was sleeping, he couldn’t bring himself to feel that way when Katsuya looked so damned happy.

_ >> Katsuya: OMG. I didn’t mean to send you that last one. _

But honestly, he found the last one more helpful than the other somewhat sexy pictures Katsuya had just sent him. Not because it was arousing. It wasn't arousing at all. Instead, he found the picture to be a solid reminder of why he was here. He wanted Katsuya to be happy. To grow his family with the help of his sister-in-law. To bring one more human for him to love into the world. He really did want them to grow together into proud and loving parents. It filled him with resolute determination.

Warmth spread through his chest, putting a pleased smile on his face. He decided to tease Katsuya about the picture. At least a little.

_ << Why do you have that? _

_ >> Katsuya: Well… you looked so cute like that and I wanted to update your contact photo so I just took it _

_ >> Katsuya: I ain't deleting it _

_ >> Katsuya: You never wanna take pics with me. ;_; I just went ahead and took that while I could. You couldn't tell me no _

Kaiba chuckled at the expected reaction, so completely Katsuya, and he reached his hand down to pop open the two buttons of his trousers and slowly lower the zipper.

_ << It's... a nice picture. _

_ << We should take more together sometime. _

_ >> Katsuya: OH MY GOD ARE YOU FEELING OKAY??? _

_ << I'm actually feeling a little horny. _

_ >> Katsuya: I can't believe this actually worked. This is the lamest sexting attempt I've ever made. _

_ >> Katsuya: You, dear husband, are a pervert. _

Kaiba scoffed. As if he was the perverted one. Katsuya had that down to a science.

_ >> Katsuya: Should I try talking dirty to ya next? _

_ >> Katsuya: Bend you over and smack your ass while talking numbers and stocks. Bet you'd like that... _

Kaiba burst out laughing at the absurdity. Even more astounding was the fact that it was working. Katsuya’s absolute nonsense had finally gotten him ready to take care of what he'd come in here to take care of.

_ << I've got some other business to attend to at the moment _

_ << Those kinky spreadsheets you're talking about are going to have to wait until later _

_ >> Katsuya: 8=D~~ _

_ >> Katsuya: Shoot for the goal! _

Kaiba stifled another chuckle at the last message and then put his phone down. Truly, only Katsuya would have been able to get him through this. And honestly, anything else would have just felt wrong.

-

Hands freshly washed, he walked out of the bathroom and handed the labeled container to the waiting nurse. Without a word, she escorted him back to the waiting area, where Katsuya and Shizuka sat waiting for him.

“How'd it go?” Katsuya asked curiously.

“I will never do that again,” Kaiba said, arms crossed in front of his chest. In a quiet voice, he added, “It's so embarrassing.”

Katsuya simply laughed and slid his hand under Kaiba's arm, linking them at the elbows, and then resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder. “I bet. But it'll be worth it.”

Kaiba sighed before gently leaning his cheek against the top of Katsuya's head. “Yeah. It will.”


	3. Paternal

Seto found himself on baby duty most nights. He rarely slept more than about five hours anyway, so it didn’t bother him to get up and take care of Himeko. Generally, she slept through those five hours, but every once in a while, he’d hear her crying and get up to check on her.

Sometimes Katsuya beat him to it, stumbling over to the crib at the foot of their bed and picking her up. Neither one of them wanted her to be very far away so they kept her close. They wanted to be sure they could take care of her as soon as she needed something. It was an unspoken agreement. Kaiba Himeko would never want for anything, especially the loving affection of her parents.

Katsuya often took care of her during the day, only working part time on projects he wanted to take on. Whenever Seto had a chance to watch Katsuya with Himeko, he took it. The tenderness and affection Katsuya lavished on their daughter always forced a warm feeling to spread through his chest and a smile to form on his lips. 

They were both smitten. Completely at her whim. He chuckled to himself. It was probably a good thing a baby didn’t have many whims. But what would she ask for in the future? What sort of things would she request that he would simply make happen? He’d have to remember to exercise caution and try not to spoil her too much.

Himeko’s cries woke him at 4 in the morning, and when Katsuya was slow to rouse, he slipped out of bed to take care of her. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, quickly changing her diaper. She still fussed even after the change, and he wondered if she was hungry. It was too early for her normal mealtime, but he figured giving her half a bottle now would be fine. Katsuya was supposed to work so he’d been planning on bringing her to work with him anyway.

It was a perk, he decided, being able to keep her with him when he needed to. As the CEO, no one could tell him not to, and he’d been adamant throughout his years at the reins of the company that it would be a family-oriented business. He had always strived to make the company exactly the opposite of what Gozaburo would have wanted, and the easiest implementation of that personal policy was to make it a better, more welcoming company for women to work at. As a company specializing in gaming, children were often the target audience for his products, and who better to understand what children wanted than the women and men raising them.

Years ago, he’d allocated funding for a daycare center onsite, making it easier for parents, and he'd crafted a policy that prohibited mandatory gatherings after work hours for non-company events. He refused to allow people to be punished for not going drinking with their coworkers. 

Since the arrival of Himeko, he was dedicating his time to enacting a policy that allowed parents to keep their very young children with them. If he was doing it all the time, his employees should be able to, as well.

Seto carried Himeko out of the master bedroom, gently patting her back and trying to soothe her soft cries. He heated up a bottle of formula mixed with breast milk, something Shizuka delivered every few days, and settled on the couch, holding her in position to drink, but she refused to take the bottle. He repositioned her several times, and no matter what he tried, she wouldn’t drink, crying instead. It instantly had Seto worried. Himeko ate well, a trait he assumed had come from the Jounouchi family genes. Though he supposed maybe he was just an odd exception because Mokuba had no issues putting away food either. 

Katsuya softly padded into the living room, sitting next to Seto, so close their thighs were touching, and placed a hand on Himeko’s forehead. “I think she’s got a fever,” Jounouchi said groggily. “She feels hot.”

Seto touched her forehead too, noticing that she did feel warmer than usual. “I think you’re right.”

“I can take her to the doctor today. First thing this mornin’.” He yawned, resting his head on Seto’s shoulder.

Seto really wanted to do it himself, but he couldn’t today. He had a meeting at 9 AM, and while he had no qualms about bringing Himeko to it, he couldn’t skip it or risk potentially missing it. Which meant he’d have to leave that to Katsuya. “Bring her to the office afterwards.”

“You sure?” Katsuya asked. “It’s not like I really need to work today or anything. I can take off to stay home and look after her.”

Seto glanced over at Katsuya. “Yes, I’m sure. I…”

Katsuya chuckled gently before Seto could form what he wanted to say. “I get it. Ya wanna hog her today. I mean, that’s fine, but can I hang out with both of ya, too?”

“If you don’t distract me, sure.”

“As if havin’ her there isn’t gonna to distract you. Especially if she’s sick. She’s gonna need extra TLC.”

Seto rolled his eyes, shifting Himeko in his arms as she rested against his chest. Quiet settled over them, lasting for a few moments as they sat enjoying each other’s presence. Seto couldn’t help but worry for their daughter’s wellbeing though. She was so young to be getting ill.

“I think Shizuka is comin’ over tonight,” Katsuya eventually shared, disturbing the silence.

“That’s good. We’re getting a little low on supplies.”

“Yep. She said she’s bringing some freshly pumped milk for Himeko-chan.”

“Mm. I’ll have the chef cook up a decent meal for all of us. Is she bringing anyone with her?”

“Maybe the kids? I’ll ask her when it’s a reasonable time for people to be up.” Jounouchi checked the time on his phone. “4:38 ain’t a time anyone wants to get a message.”

“That’s fair.”

Katsuya yawned again, carefully shifting so he was resting in Seto’s lap, curled up on his side on the couch.

“Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll watch her until you wake up,” Seto suggested.

“I feel guilty since our Hime-chan is feelin’ sick.”

“I don’t mind, Katsuya.”

Katsuya’s honey-brown eyes locked onto his, lit with understanding. “You love her more than anything else, don’t you?”

A flush crept up Seto’s neck, but he didn’t need to deny the truth, least of all to Katsuya. “Of course. She’s my daughter.”

“I mean, it’s the same for me. Not that I don’t still love you. It’s just… different. Like, you don’t need my protection, but she does. If that makes sense. I ain’t responsible for you. But her? Yeah, I am.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I’m… the same. She was our choice, and she's our responsibility.” And he vowed to never put her in the same position he’d been placed in. No matter what.

Conversation lulled after that because Katsuya drifted off to sleep. Himeko followed suit shortly afterwards, clearly comforted by the warmth of being held. Seto leaned back on the couch, picking up his own phone and getting a headstart on work, musing to himself that he only needed Mokuba resting against his other shoulder for him to be completely surrounded by the people he loved most in the world.

-

He eventually woke Katsuya when he needed to get ready to leave for the day. Dutifully, Katsuya took over watching Himeko, promising that he’d be in the office with her as soon as he could be. Seto showered and dressed and ran out the door, only pausing to kiss both Katsuya and Himeko goodbye.

He could barely concentrate on his work or his meeting, too busy worrying about what was wrong with Himeko. Was it something serious? Had she gotten worse since he'd left? He trusted Jounouchi to take her to the doctor, but he didn’t trust him to ask all the important questions or get all of the specifics. He’d call and check in as soon as he walked out of the meeting.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating a received message, and he promptly looked at it.

_ >> Katsuya: Doc said she’s good. Just a minor ear infection. Gave me some antibiotics for her, so she should be fine in no time. _

The message allayed his worries, finally allowing him to relax and focus on the topic at hand.

_ >> Katsuya: We’ll be over before long. Stopping to get us something for lunch first, then we’ll be there. :D _

He smiled, typing out a quick response.

_ << Meeting should be done soon. I’ll see you when you get here. _

He managed to focus his attention on the remaining fifteen minutes of the meeting, making sure the marketing team’s proposed budget would work for the next quarter. They all stood with a groan when it wrapped up, everyone talking amongst themselves as they headed on their ways. 

Mokuba quickly sidled up beside him. “You looked distracted,” he commented softly.

“Himeko is sick.”

“Oh no! Poor baby. Is she okay?”

“The doctor told Katsuya that it’s just an ear infection.”

“That’s good,” Mokuba said, relieved. “They’re easy to treat.”

They were walking together back to the elevator to head up to their offices on the top floor, Mokuba excitedly chatting away. Together they stepped out of the elevator and rounded the corner, spotting Katsuya talking to Tanabe, Kaiba’s personal assistant, who was gushing over Himeko. “Aren’t you such a pretty girl?” she cooed.

Mokuba was instantly right next to her, talking to Himeko in a cute, high-pitched voice. Katsuya gave Seto a pleading look, asking for help as he clearly felt bad telling the middle-aged woman to go away. Kaiba cleared his throat. “I don't pay you to make a big fuss about my daughter, Tanabe-san,” he admonished.

Tanabe immediately straightened up and moved away, returning to sit at her desk. “Sorry, Kaiba-sama.”

Mokuba took the opportunity to scoop her from Katsuya’s arms. “Who's my favorite niece?” he trilled, resting his forehead against hers.

“Mokuba… I told you she's sick.”

As if on cue, Himeko started wailing, and Mokuba promptly returned her to Katsuya. “Not my kid, not my problem,” he said as he hurried away. 

Seto groaned, rolling his eyes, but Katsuya was already consoling her, carrying her into his office and rocking her back and forth. He spoke to her in a soothing voice as he set up a place to change her. Diaper changed, he brought out a bottle and sat down to feed her. Unlike when Seto had tried earlier in the day, she greedily sucked down the formula. “That's it, Hime-chan. Eat up.”

Seto simply watched, pleased to see her calm in Katsuya's arms. “You're so good with her.”

Katsuya laughed somewhat timidly. “I ain't that good. You're better.”

“Let's agree to disagree on this,” Seto teased.

A mischievous grin crossed Katsuya's face. “Sounds good to me.”

Seto turned and went back to his desk, spending a few minutes checking his emails and replying. Satisfied, he stood up to go see how Himeko was doing. Katsuya was reclined against the arm of the sofa, Himeko draped across his torso as he patted her back gently.

“Can you grab me my lunch?” Katsuya asked, gesturing to the paper bag on the coffee table.

With a nod, Seto reached down to sort through the food. Katsudon curry, which was one of Katsuya's favorites. Hearty and filling, and the kind of thing Seto would never eat a whole serving of and so would result in leftovers for Katsuya to finish up. With an amused chuckle, he handed the plastic container over to Katsuya, taking the other to his desk.

“Thanks,” he said, opening the container and taking a big bite. “The place right down the street from here is so delicious. They're the best, I swear.”

Seto took his own, albeit smaller, bite, and wholeheartedly agreed. “Did you ask Shizuka about tonight?”

“Yep. Just her and the kids.”

Seto nodded in agreement. Pulling his phone out to tell his personal chef to cook enough for three adults and two children. They ate together in silence, and when he'd eaten as much as he could, he walked over and handed the remaining curry off to Katsuya. He enthusiastically wolfed it up.

Seto returned to work after that. True to his word, Katsuya didn't interrupt him. A quick glance in the blonde’s direction indicated exactly why. Katsuya had fallen asleep, loosely holding onto Himeko, who was sleeping on his chest. Kaiba couldn't help the grin on his face. He pulled out his phone and zoomed in on the sleeping pair, snapping a quick picture. He immediately set it as his background picture, gazing at it fondly. Perks of the job, he decided, getting to have them both here with him while he worked. Perks he never wanted to do without.


	4. Professional

Kaiba always did thorough background checks on his staff. Always. And the closer they were to his family, the more time and effort was put into making sure there were no potential hazards. It had bitten him in the ass more than once with Mokuba, and there was absolutely no way in hell he’d ever put Himeko through that. Not ever.

The list of people he trusted to take care of her was incredibly small. He trusted Mokuba, though he didn’t expect his brother to be fully responsible for her. Shizuka, too, was inherently trustworthy with Himeko, and the only person Kaiba would allow to babysit her. Katsuya often watched her during the day, as he'd opted to quit working until she was old enough to go to school. The circle of people he trusted was almost exclusively comprised of family members.

However, there was one other person. Isono had been his personal aide and bodyguard for years, and he trusted the man completely. Isono had proven his loyalty and trustworthiness more times than Kaiba could count, so it was only logical that Kaiba could trust his daughter with him. The man had his own grandchildren and was fond of Himeko, as well. Himeko was always intrigued by his moustache, pulling at it and giggling. The trust and familiarity had made Kaiba decide to assign Isono to watch over her. Unfortunately, that meant that he had to find a new person for the job of working with him, Kaiba Seto, directly.

It had proven to be an extremely difficult task. Isono had been by his side for the past seventeen years and had become quite accustomed to handling unexpected situations and unorthodox requests. Isono took care of everything from running errands to providing security to acting as a chauffeur and everything else in between. The reassignment left big hair to fill and was nothing short of headache-inducing, but going through the hassle was worth the peace of mind he got from knowing that Isono was watching over his daughter.

Tanabe Riko, his personal assistant, had walked into his office that afternoon with a brand new resume in hand for him to look over. “i was just send a new candidate for Isono’s position,” she announced, passing the paperwork over to him.

Kaiba quickly read through the list of qualifications. Military experience with survival training. Extensive hand-to-hand combat and weapons training. Certified in defensive driving and several different fighting styles. The bodyguard for a popular Japanese pop star, Inoue Yukari, for the past six years. He looked through their education, a so-so university and secondary school in the middle of nowhere. Deciding that the qualifications were a decent match for what he was looking for, he flicked his eyes up to the name.

Sato Yurina.

A woman if the name was any indication. Surprising, but he had no issues if she truly was as qualified as her resume indicated.

He clicked the button on his phone that directly connected him to Tanabe. “Did you verify Sato-san's credentials?” he asked.

“Yep. Everything checks out.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want me to have a background investigation done?”

“Yes. If there's nothing I need to know about, bring her in for an interview.”

“Will do, sir.”

-

Nearly a month later, an Amazon of a woman sat across from him. Despite her name, she was very likely only half Japanesen based on her appearance. Broad shoulders filled out her well-fitted pantsuit jacket, and her close cropped hair was styled neatly. She stood taller than him by about a centimeter, and her shoes definitely weren't the reason why. He'd looked.

She'd bowed politely upon entering his office, greeting him with an alto voice appropriate to her commanding stature. “Thank you for bringing me in for an interview, Kaiba-san. I'm Sato Yurina.”

Kaiba skipped over the basic pleasantries, opting instead to ask her about her experience and how she'd handle certain situations, all of which he had found himself in at one point or another. She gave each question a moment of thought before answering calmly.

After answering plenty of questions to his liking, he decided to up the ante. “What if my daughter were kidnapped, and I told you to save her?” he asked.

“Then I'd save her.”

“How? I ask this because I've been targeted in the past. My younger brother was kidnapped to manipulate me. I need to know what you'd do because this is something that theoretically could happen.”

“Calmly assess the situation first. There's no point in blindly rushing into a hostage situation without a plan. Determine the motives of the enemy, as that can alter the approach I'd take. My main job is to keep you safe, but if directed, I would sacrifice myself for her.”

“You'd let yourself get shot?”

Her jaw flexed. “If I must. There are probably better solutions, but it wouldn't be the first time my life was on the line for someone else.”

Kaiba nodded, satisfied with the answer. “Why did you apply for this job?”

“I've been Inoue-chan's bodyguard for six years. I liked the work, but I'm tired of traveling around so much. When I saw the opening for a security position here, I thought maybe I'd get to travel less.”

“Probably less than with an idol, yes. There will still be some travel as you'd be accompanying me everywhere.”

“That's fine. I don't mind it. I just want to spend some time at home on occasion.”

Seto nodded in understanding. “Because you'd be my personal aide and bodyguard, there might be times when you see me in states of undress. Will that be a problem?”

“With all due respect, Kaiba-san, I’m a gay woman. Seeing you naked hardly matters to me.”

Kaiba perked up at the statement, almost surprised by how straightforward she'd said it. “Is that so?”

“Yes. It was another factor in deciding to apply here. KaibaCorp has a reputation for being good to female employees. And with you being gay yourself, I didn't believe my... preferences would be a factor like they have been elsewhere.”

“You're correct. I only care that the job gets done. My biggest concern with you is honestly if I can trust you. Because my life, my family's life, and this whole company's future may very well be in your hands.”

Yurina remained stoic but her pose was relaxed. Confident and sure of herself. Not once had she been intimidated or afraid of him or the responsibilities be was laying out before her, which he honestly found admirable. “I can't expect you to just give me your trust. Trust must be earned. But I’m sure I can earn it with time,” she answered.

Pleased with her answer and her attitude, he wrapped up the interview. He'd finally, after several months of searching, found his replacement for Isono.

-

Three weeks after the interview, Yurina stood beside his desk, hands loosely clasped at her waist. She wore the same outfit as the rest of his security team, a black suit and tie and polished shoes. A special KaibaCorp issue gun was tucked in the holster beneath her arm. It wouldn't kill an attacker, but it would certainly neutralize a threat long enough for it to cease to be a threat.

She possessed the same relaxed confidence as she had in the interview. “Your husband and daughter are here,” she informed him quietly.

He didn't look up from the screen as he typed up a response to an email. “I know.”

She stood there quietly. Kaiba decided that he liked her. She'd only been there two days, but Yurina did as asked without question. She stood without being a distraction, awaiting whatever request Kaiba made. All the makings of someone he could count on.

Katsuya strolled into his office with Himeko in tow. “Heya!” he greeted. “You must be Isono's replacement.”

“She is,” Kaiba answered. “Sato Yurina, this is Jounouchi Katsuya.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Jounouchi-san,” she said, bowing to him.

“Ehhh. Ain't no reason to be so formal with me. The princess though...Himeko-chan will demand it.”

Yurina cracked a good natured smile and nodded. As if on cue, Isono strode into the office He gave Yurina a calculating once over before nodding in approval. Good enough for Kaiba. If Isono approved, he felt assured he'd made the right choice.

“You two may go,” Kaiba dismissed. “Sato-san, I will need you downstairs with a car ready at 6:30 this evening. Isono will show you around and will explain your duties in the meantime.”

“Yes, sir.” The two were off after that, leaving Kaiba alone in the office save for Katsuya and Himeko. Kaiba sent his email and then stood up, walking around his desk to sit next to Katsuya. Without prompting, Katsuya passed Himeko over to him.

“Kinda weird seein’ you with a lady bodyguard. I've never seen a woman that big, either. She's huge!”

“She's highly qualified.”

“‘Course she is. You'd never pick someone unqualified.”

Kaiba smiled and readjusted Himeko in his arms. She cooed softly, trying to snuggle close against his chest. “Being qualified for things does do wonders for careers.”

Katsuya chuckled. “Good thing we're both qualified to be Himeko's dads.”

Kaiba felt the grin getting wider at that. “Yes. Yes, I suppose that's true.” They enjoyed a quiet late lunch together after that, Kaiba listening with rapt attention to Katsuya talk about Himeko's rather mundane daily activities. But Kaiba wanted to know everything.

As afternoon slowly faded to evening, Kaiba had to prepare for a teleconference, and after kissing both Katsuya and Himeko goodbye, Isono returned to take them back to the manor. He instructed Yurina to wait outside during his call, which she did without complaint. 

After two days with her, Kaiba decided he was very pleased with his choice. Tanabe liked her, and she'd told him so. Several times. Kaiba liked her dry sense of humor and straightforward nature. It was pretty much a perfect match. And while she wasn't quite on Isono's level, he fully believed that she would be. In the meantime, he'd simply be happy that Himeko was in good, trustworthy hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this! I just wanted Isono to be assigned to watch over Himeko because that's definitely who Kaiba would pick. Yurina will likely make random cameos in the future in this, as well. ^^
> 
> Also, if you couldn't tell, this is an extension of the Letting Go universe.


	5. Menial

Upon entering his office after a staff meeting, Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at the sight before him. His bodyguard crawled around on her hands and knees with Himeko perched on her back while Isono watched on. He cleared his throat. “Sato-san, what are you doing?”

“Himeko-chan requested a horseback ride,” Sato explained calmly.

“This is not exactly what I meant when I told you both to keep my daughter entertained during my meeting.”

Isono chuckled from behind him. “Himeko-chan was certainly well entertained, as directed.”

Kaiba picked up Himeko from Sato’s back, commenting, "So it seems." 

The two-year-old girl pouted. “More!” she cried, struggling in his arms. “Tou-san! Want more!”

Kaiba sighed, heading back to his desk with Himeko while Sato stood up and readjusted her suit. Out of absolute displeasure about her ‘horse ride’ being interrupted, and Kaiba not letting her go, Himeko started wailing. Loud sobs escaped her while her tiny body quivered.

“I do believe that mean it’s Himeko-chan’s nap time,” Isono said matter-of-factly, walking up to Kaiba to take her from his arms.

“Did she eat?”

“Yes, she ate. Sato-san fed her, and then they were playing during your meeting.”

Kaiba eyed Sato Yurina. The straight-laced woman was so no-nonsense that had he not just seen her crawling around with his child on her back, he’d have thought it impossible. “You seem quite taken with my daughter, Sato-san.”

Sato flashed him a small smile. “She’s very charming.”

Isono was out of the door with Himeko, leaving Yurina and Kaiba in the room together. It was silent, save for the tap of fingers striking keys as Kaiba typed. “Are you going to work out today?” Kaiba asked, not looking up from his monitor.

“I plan to.”

“Mmm.”

Kaiba had been half-heartedly working out on his own and had considered asking Yurina to be his personal trainer in addition to her normal duties. Yurina was in spectacular shape, something she maintained for herself and also to perform her job well. Every single day when Kaiba attended his daily 3 pm meeting with the individual department heads, Sato went to the gym, and Kaiba certainly didn't require her presence during the meeting. It was because of her commitment to working out regularly, Kaiba figured she would be a good personal trainer. He still needed you ask her if she was willing to do it. Agreeing to train him, and also sometimes Katsuya, would alter her workload and schedule. He would still ask if she was interested. If she couldn’t do it, she would tell him no, and he’d simply have to find someone else.

He cleared his throat. “Sato-san, I am curious if you’d be willing to have another role added to your position.”

"What would that be, Kaiba-sama?"

"I am looking for a personal trainer. I'm just wondering if you'd be willing to do it."

Sato looked at him thoughtfully. "I wouldn't go easy on you, sir."

"That's fine. I don't pay you to go easy on me. I pay you to do a job."

"Will Jounouchi-kun be joining you?"

Kaiba nodded as he bit back a smile. Sato had him and Katsuya's relationship figured out. When they could, they did nearly everything together. "When he's available."

"I'm certainly willing."

"Good. I was hoping you would be. I'm looking to do three workouts a week. Katsuya would join us when he can make it. And before you ask, I will compensate you for the extra effort required. Whatever you think is suitable."

She nodded. "I’ll give it some thought.”

-

Later that week, Kaiba and Katsuya stood in front of Sato as she gave them a run through of the exercises they’d be doing. They rotated through who did the exercises, and while Katsuya was doing squats, Kaiba watched Himeko trying to work out on her own. Isono was following her around the weight room, doing whatever she asked of him while making sure she didn’t do anything to hurt herself. Kaiba smiled as she tried, and failed, to pick up a 10kg dumbbell she’d wanted Isono to place on the floor, and then how she’d scowled and tried harder. With more effort, she picked it up, and then squealed in delight.

“Tou-san! Papa!” she exclaimed.

Kaiba felt pride surge through him. She'd encountered a problem, and through determination and effort, she'd solved it. And maybe through some brute strength, too. He chuckled. She really was his and Katsuya's kid.

It was Sato who went over and picked her up, making sure to support the dumbbell as she did so. “What a strong girl you are, Himeko-chan,” she praised. “Someday, you’ll be as strong as me.”

The little girl smiled. “Yeah!” she agreed.

“Tell your otou-san to get back to work. If he slacks off, you’re going to end up stronger than him.”

“Back to work!” she exclaimed.

Katsuya was laughing. “Hear that, Seto? She wants ya to get back to work.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes, feigning displeasure. “If that is what our hime-sama requires, I suppose I must.”

Kaiba did his set of squats, noticing how Himeko’s eyes danced in delight as she watched him do what she’d asked. When he finished, she extended her arms toward him, wanting Kaiba to hold her. He couldn’t deny her request, scooping her out of Yurina’s arms, and holding her close. She smiled at him, bright-eyed and happy before placing a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek. He grinned, heart soaring with giddiness, not at all minding that his personal training session had come to a sudden, screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some cute Himeko action in my life. Kaiba loves his princess. I mean... I named her Himeko for a reason... They're all quite taken with her, honestly. ^^


	6. Stormy

Jounouchi awoke to a loud crack of thunder right outside the bedroom window. Normally, he slept right through thunderstorms. He slept through pretty much anything. It was only during situations like this, when a storm was immediately overhead and extremely loud, that they'd wake him up.

Another peal of thunder, and the bed abruptly shifted next to him. Not nearly enough movement to be Seto, which meant Himeko had sneaked into their bedroom. Though Seto wasn't supposed to be home tonight, so his side of the bed was now solely occupied by their daughter. She huddled up next to him, and as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, he noticed she was trembling. “What the matter, Hime-chan?” he asked, pulling her onto his lap.

“Scary.”

Jounouchi frowned and reached over to click on the lamp on the nightstand. “The thunder?”

She nodded her head against his chest. Lightning flashed through the sky again, bringing thunder that reverberated through the house. Himeko flinched closer to him.

“Aww, it’s okay, Hime-chan. The thunder won’t hurt you.” He rubbed her back reassuringly.

“Are you sure, Papa?” she asked softly.

“Definitely. You know how Tou-san’s got all these big white dragons everywhere?”

She nodded. “Blue-Eyes White Dragons,” she clarified. Jounouchi chuckled. Of course Seto had her well educated on the Blue-Eyes.

“They use lightnin’ to attack. And those big bright flashes of light, that’s lightnin’.”

“Really?” she asked, fear still in her voice, but curiosity starting to come through.

“Yep. The thunder’s the sound ya hear when the lightnin’ flashes.”

“So there are… Blue-Eyes White Dragons fighting up there?” she asked, her blue eyes flicking between Jounouchi and the window.

“Ehhh. Not exactly. It's just…kinda like that. There ain't actually dragons, but you can imagine it if you want.”

“Oh,” she said, sounding disappointed.

"Just pretend like Tou-san has summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and they're up there, fightin' and makin' a whole lot of noise just to keep ya safe."

"Tou-san is keeping me safe?" she asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

While Jounouchi knew that Seto would be upset if he ever found out about the myth he'd made up, Jounouchi couldn't deny her. Seto would tell him something about how he should have explained things scientifically, but Himeko seemed happier believing that Seto was actively protecting her so he nodded and agreed. "Yep, he sure is."

She grinned and bounced on his lap. The conversation had helped ease her mind, and she no longer seemed fearful. She still flinched as the thunder rumbled in the distance, but she began to relax into Jounouchi’s reassuring embrace. “I wish I could see the Blue-Eyes White Dragons outside,” she said before yawning.

Jounouchi fake pouted and asked, “Ya don’t wanna see a Red-Eyes?”

“Yes, but they shoot fire,” she protested. "The rain would put it out."

“True. Plus, it might be scarier to have fire shooting around in the sky, huh?”

She nodded, going slack against his torso. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep after that, trusting in Jounouchi's comforting presence as the storm waned outside. He gazed down at her, brushing her bangs away from her face, and then bending slightly to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She shifted to get more comfortable in his arms, and he couldn't help but smile. God, he loved this girl. She truly was like Seto and Shizuka rolled into one person. The two people he loved the most wrapped together in a fiery, adorable package.

He adjusted himself in bed, carefully placing Himeko beside him and then settling down next to her. He drifted back to sleep not long after that.

-

Kaiba returned home very late. Late enough that most would consider it early. Ideally, he’d have been home hours ago, but they’d run a couple of hours late testing the new backup system in Nagano. Then the storm had rolled through and delayed his return flight. He'd texted Katsuya to let him know he wouldn’t get home until the following day. 

Now that he'd finally managed to make it home, he was eager to go to bed. Exhausted after a much longer than expected day, Kaiba shuffled into the bathroom to promptly get ready for bed, stripping down to his underwear and then using his phone light to light his path to the bed. He instantly noticed the small lump occupying his spot in bed and smiled. Himeko.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she sighed contentedly on her sleep, warming his heart. As he settled onto the matress, Katsuya groaned. “Go back to sleep, Hime-chan,” he muttered.

“I’m no princess,” Seto returned softly. “Though I see one has invaded our bed.”

“Yeah. She got scared of the storm,” Katsuya explained sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I'm surprised you're here. Wasn't expectin' you 'til mornin'.”

“It is, in fact, morning.”

Katsuya grunted in acknowledgment, shifting in bed. “Ya get the testin’ or whatever done?”

“We did. I suppose it’s better late than never.”

Katsuya chuckled gently. "Well, welcome back. And goodnight."

Katsuya threw the comforter over himself in a dramatic fashion, settling in to go back to sleep. Kaiba cleared his throat. “Should we let Himeko stay here with us?”

“Ain’t gonna hurt nothing. She's sleepin'. We should do that, too."

"Mmm."

Kaiba situated himself on his side, facing toward Katsuya, as was usual. As he did so, Himeko snuggled against his chest. Katsuya quickly slipped back into his sleep, snoring softly from less than a meter away. 

As soon as his husband was asleep, Himeko touched his chest. He smirked in amusement at that. She’d been waiting. "Papa said lightning is like Blue-Eyes White Dragons fighting in the sky," she informed him sleepily. “And that they protect me for you. I wasn’t scared after that.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the back of his husband’s head. He didn’t want to perpetuate superstitious nonsense, which was something Katsuya knew. However, something about how she gazed up at him so hopefully and how she so firmly believed that the dragons were protecting her for his sake was more than he could deny. That she’d felt safe when she thought the storm was his doing was incredibly heartwarming.

So instead of explaining to her where the storm came from, he wrapped her into a hug and agreed. “I will always protect you,” Kaiba assured her, giving her forehead another kiss.

“I will protect you too! And Papa!” she returned, snuggling against his chest.

The words seized his heart, making him breathless. That was the last thing he expected her to say, and he hadn’t expected to be so touched by it. He hadn’t expected the simple proclamation to bring a haze of tears to his eyes, but it did. He fought them back. There was no need to be so emotional over his four-year-old daughter caring for him, but the reaction was the same regardless. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, taking several steadying breaths.

“Thank you, Himeko-chan,” he whispered.

“I love you, Otou-san,” she whispered back.

And he smiled, chuckling softly. “I love you, too. Now… I’m tired, so please go back to sleep so I can join you.”

Dutifully, she nodded, and rested her head on his pillow. He still struggled to process his emotions, but one thing was certain. No one would ever be more precious to him that his little girl beside him, who loved him and vowed to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that it's May, thunderstorms are going to be popping up soon, and that I, as a child, would sneak into my parents' bedroom and sleep on the floor during thunderstorms.
> 
> Maybe also kind of inspired by lafeae's typhoon short, but I didn't realize the connection until after I'd already started.


End file.
